


Don’t pick me up

by NightRider19



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sthenolagnia, merlin’s a little shit, roxy’s a little shit, strong Harry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: Eggsy should really keep his mouth shut. Now every male agent is picking him up, literally





	Don’t pick me up

In all honesty, Eggsy should have seen it coming.

Roxy has asked him about his weight, which he very stupidly answered, earned him a smirk and she ran off. Leaving a very confused Agent, deciding to leave it alone, he went back to cleaned his gun before he let out a very loud cry and embarrassingly high when he was picked up from his seat; he blushed as noticed everyone in the bunker was looking at him. He turned his attention to the person who picked him up bridal style and glared at Charlie. “The fuck, you doin’ mate?” He asked as he pushed at his chest and was back on his feet.

“Roxy wasn’t kidding. You really are light” Eggsy glared at him “Fuck right off Bruv” he waved his hand and stormed away, Charlie smirked and stated “Phase one started”

* * *

 

Eggsy walked well more like stormed down the hallway, the fuck was up with that?! Why did that bloke have to pick him up, he shook his head to cool himself down before he let out another startled cry when he was pick up in the same position, yet again. He struggled before he looked back thinking it was Charlie only to see it was a senior Agent “Good morning Gawain” Eggsy stilled before stating “M-mornin Percival; can you um put me down. Please?” He stated with a blush, the senior agent just smiled “Where are you heading?” “Uh...I was going to find Roxy” he mumbled as he tried to get down only to wrap his arms around his neck when Percival started walking. “So am I”

Eggsy blushed darkly as Percival walked down the hall with Eggsy in his arms, like he wasn’t anything. Once they got to the library he placed Eggsy on his feet and kept walking; Eggsy walked in and found Roxy, he quickly went to her and sat down “Rox. Something weird is happening” she looked up and blinked “Like what?” He shifted closer “Percival and Charlie both picked me up; and Percival carried me here” she just shook her head. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Eggsy” “really? Because all of this started after we had that heart to heart” he arched an eyebrow and she laughed “Relax, I didn’t tell anyone about your kink or crush on Galahad” he stared at her with a frown before he got up and headed off.

Roxy chuckled and leaned back, everything was going as she planned it; she chuckled “Merlin, how much longer?” “Oh about an hour” came his reply which made Roxy laugh. Eggsy was starting to get paranoid, every male agent kept picking him up; he couldn’t get a break. The only time he did was when he hid in the bathroom for a solid 10mins before he tried to get to his bedroom. He let out another startled cry as he was picked up; he went to snap at the agent only to see Merlin “Good evening Lad” he stated as he starting walking, away from Eggsy’s room, Eggsy tried to get free which earned a tisk from the Scotsman, he let out another startled cry as he was thrown over his shoulder, he blushed darkly as he tried the scramble and ended up having to grab Merlin’s hips; Merlin just laughed as Eggsy’s legs held in place by his arm.

“Merlin you bloke! Put me down!” He stated as his face was beat red, this was not cool! He was horny and now Merlin, one of the hotter agents was just carrying him around like nothing “This isn’t good for your back!” He tried as he blushed harder as he laughed again before he suddenly stopped walking and stared “Welcome back Galahad” Eggsy froze, oh shit. He tried getting loose but Merlin was so fucking strong! He bit back a moan at the thought before he froze again when Harry spoke “Merlin...why are you carrying Eggsy like that?” Merlin hummed and stated “Everyone has been” He smirked slightly as he heard the possessiveness in his voice “Everyone?”

Eggsy pinched Merlin in the side and stated “Can you put me down now?! Everyone of you are arses!” He stated as Merlin shifted Eggsy and stated “Galahad, catch” before he fucking tossed Eggsy, Harry caught him with ease, which made a small squeak leave Eggsy’s lips. Eggsy looked up at Harry who was watching Merlin leave “Um, nice catch Bruv” he stated as he tried to get free only to feel his arms tighten around him “Has everyone picked you up?” Harry was still watching Merlin leaving, Eggsy mumbled “Just the male agents” before he gasped when Harry suddenly turned and carried him away “H-Harry?” He asked as he looked up at him “Do shut up Eggsy” Eggsy opened his mouth only to close it, he relaxed in his arms as he was sure he felt them tighten around him even more.

Harry carried Eggsy to Harry’s in house room and once they were in the room; he tossed Eggsy on the bed. Eggsy bit his lip and looked up at Harry; it looked like Harry was barely hanging on, he frowned and stood up and shifted slightly before he stated “I-i should probably get going” he took a step forward before he froze when Harry asked “Do you like other picking you up?” Eggsy blinked at him and stated “No I don’t” Harry took a step forward which made Eggsy step back “I think you do, you like being manhandled” Eggsy shook his head, he didn’t trust his voice. He went to go around Harry only to get out a gasp as he was grabbed and pinned against the wall, he panted as he actually looked Harry at eye level “Don’t lie my boy” he stated as Eggsy let out a low whine. Harry smirked and claimed his lips, he swallowed any moans that Eggsy was making while Harry unbuckled his pants and pushed them down off his hips and off him completely.

Eggsy broke the kiss and panted, he was red in the face and rock hard. He panted heavily as Harry pulled off his glasses and tossed them in the bed which made Eggsy groaned, Harry without glasses was a sin! He blushed at the smirk he was given before Harry lifted him up more and placed both his legs over his shoulders and took Eggsy into his mouth. Eggsy cried out and grabbed his hair as he blushed darkly. Harry was holding him up while giving him a blow job! He panted and bucked, Harry just let him; he was already so turned on that it only took a few moments before he was cumming down his throat. Eggsy panted as Harry lowered him on the bed and smirked down at him.

“Fuck me” Eggsy stayed as he panted heavily, Harry smirked and stated “With due time, my boy”


End file.
